sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shunt the owl
"I'm not handsome, or strong, and i'm not the smartest, but those adjective are overrated" -Shunt the owl Shunt the owl '''is the carefree leader of the ''team adventure. ''He is a treasure hunter and sometimes a self-proclaimed "villain" Story Shunt was born in a town in Mirage Saloon zone. At an early age, he lost his left arm by a rock collapse. Since then, he has a mechanic arm, wich gave him some advantages in his life. Soon, he started to upgrade his mechanic arm and gained an interest in mechanics, building an electric gun and even a blimp called "copper S16". At some point, he met his best friends, Happy the wolf and Laurent the Hedgehog. Personality Shunt looks serious sometimes, although, he is often eccentric and sometimes even annoying. He gets very enthusiastic about stuff he likes and will lose interest and get bored towards topics that are not of his concern. Shunt is often friendly and always welcomes a new frienship, expecting to be treated in the same way. If he is treated with indifference or ignored, he gets upset and tend to act in a villainous way, even to the extent of claiming himself the "most evil villian of them all"... he is unable to be actually evil anyways Appearence Shunt is a dark orange owl with white feathers on his chest and a light brown tail. He has a light gray mechanic arm, with white bandages on the wrist. He wears copper goggles, with his eyes barely seen through the lens. He has a light gray glove on his right arm, tied by a gold ring. He is always seen with a brown backpack, holded by a light gray belt around his belly. He also wears brown boots tied with brown leather ropes and a greenish blue jewel on each boot and what seems to be locks Abilities and weakness * '''Flight: Shunt is able to fly using the wings and propeller on his backpack * Extendable arm: He is able to extend his mechanica arm and perform various attacks with it * Thunder 66: Shunt is highly skilled with his electric gun, the Thunder 66, which can shoot lightnings or plasma balls Shunt is somewhat weak overall, and because of this, he relies on his weapons to fight. Having a mechanic arm, his left arm is stronger than his right arm, although, not as strong to fight by himself. Shunt lacks speed. In fact, he is very slow, choosing to fly rather than run History of the character Shunt is originated from another fan character named "Mers the hedgehog" created by Pablo Elias . Mers was planned to have an owl partner. His original name was "Benson the owl", but when Mers was forgotten in 2012, the idea of an owl character remained as a concept. In the year 2014, the idea of an owl fan character was used again. This time resulting in Keyboard the owl. His name was a reference to his skills in technology. Months later, Keyboard was redeisgned. In november, the third design of Keyboard was made, which featured new gloves in his desgin, named "Cyber gloves". A fourth design of him with wings was made along with an alternate version of him. The last redeisgn of Keyboard was very different from the original idea. Since then, the alternate version (which was similar to the second design) was turned into the main version that is today. The name "Keyboard" was no longer related to his appearence, personality or skills, so the search of a new name started. In july 31 of 2015, the name Keyboard was replaced by "shunt". Trivia *in electronics, Shunt is a device wich allows electric current to pass around another point in a circuit. *When the name of the character was changed from Keyboard to Shunt, other names (also electrical terms) were considered. These names were: *#Alkali the owl *#Anode the owl *#Ampere the owl *#Diode the owl *#Burden the owl *#Circuit the owl *#Lightning the owl *#Transcient the owl *#Argon the owl *#Ballast the owl *#Current the owl *#Flow the owl *#Flux the owl *#Joule the owl *#Relay the owl *#Tracer the owl * Shunt hates when someone touches his tail * Shunt's Thunder 66's color palette is taken directly from one of his past designs Category:Owls Category:Good Category:Males